The present disclosure relates generally to heavy machinery implements. In particular, grabbing attachments for tractors, front end loaders, backhoes and the like are described.
Heavy machinery is an important way for people to move large, heavy objects. Such objects include large, bundles of commodities such as bay, cotton, corn, wheat, etc. Other such large objects include boulders, large pieces of wood, etc. Grabbing attachments for heavy machinery may facilitate the often difficult and delicate task of moving such large objects.
Known grabbing attachments for heavy machinery are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing grabbing attachments may require significant additional mechanical complexity, including hydraulic connections and a plethora of moving parts. In addition, conventional grabbing attachments may be prohibitively expensive for some uses and/or users.
Thus, there exists a need for grabbing attachments that improve upon and advance the design of known grabbing attachments for heavy equipment. Examples of new and useful grabbing attachments relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.